


Menolly, Kiss the Girl

by Lukenthius



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: F/M, Kiss The Girl, Men are Clueless, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukenthius/pseuds/Lukenthius
Summary: Sebell is clueless and Menolly has had enough. Maybe a Harper would be more likely to get the hint in a song?





	Menolly, Kiss the Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the story is the lyrics to Kiss the Girl from The Little Mermaid.  
> Lyrics belong to them.

Menolly grabbed Audiva by the arm as soon as she walked into the hall proper, dragging the apprentice up to her room. “I need you.”

The girl stumbled along behind her. “Um, why?”

“Boys!”

“Oh, okay.”

Menolly opened the door to her room, throwing the bag in her hand down on her bed, flopping down beside it and screaming into her bedding in frustration. Her fair settled on the roof outside, chirping worriedly. Audiva settled down beside her. “What happened?”

Menolly rolled back over. “So, Sebell and I are out on a lovely little lagoon in a little skiff, it’s just the two of us, we have a lunch in a hamper, everything was fine, it was romantic and lovely. I was throwing hints the whole time that I wanted him to kiss me or... or make a move or... or something! The idiot completely missed every hint I dropped! He was so completely clueless!”

Audiva huffed. “Men, honestly. Alright, if you really want him to know what he missed then why not write it into a song? He’s a Harper, he’ll get the message if it’s in song.”

Menolly sat up and narrowed her eyes, staring off at a point on the opposite wall. “You know... I think you may be on to something... alright, help me.”

“Alright, well, definitely ‘Kiss the girl’. You said you were in a lagoon right, maybe something about that?”

Menolly grinned and the two of them sat at her table, drawing in the sand as they wrote it out. When they finished writing it Menolly grabbed Silvina and a couple of instruments. Silvina was only too happy to help when told what had happened.

That evening after dinner the Masterharper stood up. “Now then, today we have something special. My Journeywoman has written a new song and wants to play it for you all. So, let’s hear it, Menolly.”

Menolly braced a foot on a stool, her guitar resting on her leg and strummed the opening few bars, her voice adding to it after two along with Audiva and Silvina. Audiva holding a drum and stick and Silvina on an accompanying guitar, both coming in on the third bar.

_Ahhh, kiss the girl._

They could see Sebell frown as soon as that line came out. The next part Menolly strummed a sequence of blocked chords.

_There, you see her,_   
_Sitting there across the way._

She was joined by Sivlina’s guitar.

_She doesn’t have a lot to say but there’s something about her._  
 _And you don’t know why but you’re dying to try,_  
_You wanna kiss the girl._

Audiva joined back in with her drum and all three sang the next line.

_Yes, you want her._  
_Look at her you know you do._  
 _It’s possible she wants you to, there is one way to ask her._  
 _It won’t take a word not a single word_  
 _Go on and kiss the girl._  
 _Kiss the girl._

A lot of people were now giving Sebell looks. Sebell himself was now, rubbing the skin between his eyes.

_Shalalalalala_  
_My oh my_  
_Looks like the boy’s too shy_  
_Aint gonna kiss the girl._  
_Shalalalalala_  
 _Aint that sad?_  
_It’s such a shame, too bad._  
_You’re gonna miss the girl._  
_Gone on and kiss the girl._  
_Kiss the girl._

_Now’s your moment.  
Floating in a blue lagoon._

Sebell looked back up, an eyebrow raised and his face losing a bit of colour.

_Boy you better do it soon, no time will be better._  
_She don’t say a word and she won’t say a word._  
 _Until you kiss the girl._  
_Kiss the girl_

_Shalalalalala_  
_My oh my_  
_Looks like the boy’s too shy_  
 _Aint gonna kiss the girl._  
 _Shalalalalala_  
_Aint that sad?_  
_It’s such a shame, too bad._  
 _You’re gonna miss the girl._  
_Shalalalalala_  
 _Don’t be scared_  
_You’d better be prepared_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_  
_Shalalalalala_  
 _Don’t stop now,_  
_Don’t try to hide it, how_  
_You wanna, kiss the girl_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_  
_kiss the girl_

Menolly locked eyes with Sebell and raised an eyebrow, giving him a look.

_Ahhhh,_  
 _Kiss the girl._  
_Kiss the girl_

_Lalalala_  
_Lalalala_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Lalalala_  
 _Lalalala_  
_Go on and_

The next line all three stopped playing and Menolly stage whispered it, giving Sebell another look.

_Kiss the girl_

_Shalalalalala_  
_My oh my_  
_Looks like the boy’s too shy_  
_Aint gonna kiss the girl._  
_Shalalalalala_  
 _Aint that sad?_  
_It’s such a shame, too bad._  
 _You’re gonna miss the girl._

_Lalalala_  
_Lalalala_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss that girl_

_Lalalala_  
_Lalalala_  
 _Go on and kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

All three stopped playing their instruments just before the last three words. The hall was silent for a moment before everyone began clapping a few people laughing and looking at Sebell. Talmor clapped him on the back. “Looks like Menolly wrote a song about you. How flattering!”

“Shut up, Talmor!” he shoved him back. He stood up and walked over to Menolly, one hand rubbing the back of his head. “Look, Menolly... I...”

She shook he head, exasperated, a grin spread across her face.

Audiva gave him a little push from behind. “Get on with it!”

Sebell took a steadying breath and leant forwards, planting probably the shortest kiss in history on Menolly’s forehead.

Menolly sighed, frustrated and grabbed his face, pulling him down for a better kiss. She pulled away and looked him in the eye. “Really? You don’t even get the hint when I write a song about at?”

Sebell blushed and rubbed the back of his head nervously. “Umm...”

Menolly rolled her eyes. “Ugh, men.”

The hall erupted into more laughter and applause. Menolly chuckled and shook her head, taking Sebell out of the room by his arm. Honestly, men just never took the hint.


End file.
